I See Fire
by kathrynwerewolves14
Summary: "The hero can become the villain in the blink of an eye." Ray Woodland's life was not simple. After things take a turn for the worst, she ends up in skybox. Counting down the days until her floating, Ray never thought she would end up being sent to Earth as part of the 100.
1. Prologue

_Space: the final frontier, or at least it was._

_Ninety-seven years ago, when the last Great War on Earth made the planet uninhabitable, there were survivors. Survivors from twelve different nations with operating space stations fled from the ground. It was said they were in the right place in the wrong time. But no one ever told them that this 'wrong time' would last this long._

_Three generations have been born in space, not a single one of us taking a step on the ground. For years, many have dreamed of feeling the sun warm our skin or the crisp feeling of real air. The only thing my generation has known in The Ark, the combined space station from those original twelve. It is the joint effort of all the scientists aboard to research and work towards our return to the ground._

_According to the leaders of the Ark, survival is our only goal. If that is our only goal then why do they find lives over the age of eighteen expendable? It is law on the Ark that any crime committed, regardless of the severity, is punishable by death. That is, unless you are under the age of eighteen. Instead you are sent to lock up, "the sky box." When you reach the age of eighteen, you are reviewed and depending on your crimes, there are two ways the review can go. Either you are released back into population, that would be the ideal outcome, or you get "floated". It's the nicer term for being expelled out the airlock into that vast frontier we call space._

_With a judiciary system set up like this, it's easy for the hero of a story to be manipulated into becoming the villain. How a set of parents, whose only crime was trying to obtain extra food rations for their thirteen-year-old daughter to keep her full and happy, are sent out into space in front of her, leaving her in the custody of her father's friend._

_This is what life is like on The Ark._

_This is reality, my reality and this is my story._

* * *

"No, no please! Please don't take them, please!" The hysteric sobs of a thirteen-year-old girl could be heard through the corridors leading to the air lock. It was a heart breaking sound that no parent ever wants to hear but that was currently all Eric and Luna Woodland could hear as they watched their daughter cry and plead with Chancellor Jaha and Marcus Kane. "I need my mommy and daddy, please don't take them from me."

The small family had been given a few moments to say goodbye. It was the last time they would all be together and it was tearing Eric and Luna's hearts apart.

"Sweetheart, come here please. Mommy and I want to talk to you." She quickly launched herself at her father, her sobs muffled in the material of his shirt. Kneeling to the ground, his wife following quickly, he lifted her face from its hiding place. "Our little sunshine, you know mommy and daddy love you very, _very_ much right?"

"So much darling. _So, so much_." Luna reached out, running her fingers through her daughter's hair one last time.

"I love you too daddy. I love you mommy. I don't want you to go, please don't leave me." Big hazel eyes shining with tears, so full of love kept flitting back and forth between Eric and Luna's faces, committing them to memory.

Eric could only smile at her baby girl's face, the most perfect thing she had ever done in her life. Over her shoulder, Jaha was signaling that their time was almost up.

"Come here sunshine and give your daddy a hug." He squeezed his daughter, kissing every available place he could, pouring so much love into the embrace. "Here I want you to keep this for daddy." Eric slowly removed his wedding band, which he received from his own parents when he got married, and placed it in his daughter's hand, kissing her closed fist as he held back his own tears. "I love you so much. Oh God, so much. I love you sweetheart." With one final kiss on the forehead, he pushed his daughter over to his wife.

"Oh, my baby girl. My little Ray of sunshine. You are my perfect little girl and I love you so much. I'm so sorry that we are leaving you, _so sorry_. I never wanted to do this." Luna's body shuttered as she held back a sob, clutching to her daughter so tightly. "Mommy wants you to have these to remember her by. Every time you look at them and your daddy's ring, you'll know we are always with you, always." She reached behind her neck and took off the necklace Eric had given her when their daughter was born. It was a simple chain that held a handmade charm in the shape of the sun, engraved with 'Our Little Ray of Sunshine'. Sliding off her own wedding ring, she hung it from the necklace along with her husbands. Fastening it around her daughter's neck, she hugged her one more time, kissing both her cheeks and placing a lingering one of her forehead. "I love you Ray. I will always love you." Looking at her daughter once more, she stood and moved over towards her husband.

They gazed at their daughter who was silently crying, just staring at them one last time.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy." Her voice sounded so small and broken but she stood there watching as her parents were escorted into the airlock chamber. Her father had his arm tight around her mom's shoulders as her mom's was clinging to his waist. Both of her parents kept mouthing the words 'I love you' as the doors closed on them. Her mom kissed her fingers, waving goodbye before kissing her husband firmly. They exchanged loving words before the exterior door opened and sucked them out in to space.

The only sound the members of the council who attended the floating could hear was the heart breaking scream of little Ray Woodland as she sunk to the floor clutching her parents rings.

"You need to give me that necklace." Marcus Kane approached the broken little girl who curled in on herself chanting '_no, no, no, please, no._' Chancellor Jaha reached out and grabbed Marcus' shoulder, stopping his actions.

"She can keep them. She's been through enough. Just leave her alone." Both men left the little girl to her sadness. Abby Griffin stood at the end of the hall, watching as the child shattered to pieces, hoping that nothing like this would happen to her own daughter. One last sad glance at little Ray Woodland, she followed after Jaha and Kane.

Hours later, Ray Woodland still sat in the same spot, tears still streaming down her face as she stared at the empty airlock. The sobbing had ended about an hour ago but her body was still consistently shaking. She was afraid to move. Moving meant that everything that happened that day was reality, that her parents were truly gone. Ray could hear the steady pace of footsteps along the nearby corridor. Ray made no acknowledgement to the sudden pause then approaching sound of someone walking towards her.

A new cadet of the Guard had been making rounds around his section of the Ark, ended up near the airlock and noticed a little girl sitting on the floor staring at it. He knew it was getting close to curfew so he decided it would be better to escort her home instead of getting in trouble. She didn't move as he came to stand beside her. Crouching down, he could see how broken her gaze was and the tear stained cheeks.

"Why are you down here all alone?" His question just brought forth even more tears.

"If I leave here, it will mean I really am alone." Her voice was so quiet.

"You aren't alone, I'm here."

"_But I am_. Mommy and daddy are gone. And now I'm alone." Her gaze finally tore away from the airlock doors. He could see how much he was hurting, no one this young should have their parents taken away from them.

"Well, I'm still here. My name's Bellamy, what's yours?"

"Ray. Ray Woodland." So this was the little Woodland girl, he had heard her parent's were scheduled to be floated today. He looked at her sad face and could see the same look on someone's face that was very close to him. Bellamy knew he couldn't leave this girl here alone to be caught by guards and thrown into the skybox.

"Why don't I take you back home? Would that be okay?"

"Okay." The response was so small sounding he barely heard it. Holding out his hand, Ray took it and let Bellamy take her back to her home.

* * *

By the time Ray reached the age of seventeen, she had gotten used to living on her own. On occasion, Abby Griffin would check in to see how she was fairing, that day four years ago still stuck in her mind. Ray's heart had sealed itself off to the world, resulting in her keeping to herself most of the time. She wanted to prevent the pain she had felt when her parents were floated. She was working, as a baker's assistant, making her a contributing member of the Ark society. The word 'assistant' was used loosely; she was more like a slave. Ray thought that she would be learning how to properly cook but she washed more dishes than ingredients. Her boss, Mr. Doppler, was an awful man, constantly preying on Ray's co-workers. No one said anything about it; afraid they would be out of a job or worse.

A week after Ray had turned seventeen she drew the short straw and had to stay late to clean the kitchen. Around midnight, a loud crash echoed from the main room while Ray was cleaning out the fridges. Desperate pleas reached her ears, causing her to drop her sponge and creep out into the kitchen. Her boss was looming over one of her co-workers, knife nearby, pants undone, attempting to force himself on her.

"HEY!" Ray made her presence known. Mr. Doppler growled at her appearance, grabbing the knife from the tabletop.

"You aren't going to stop me from getting what I want." Ray kept dodging the knife as it swiped through the air at her. She kept crashing into counters, causing pots and pans to clatter to the ground, most likely alerting the Guard to everything that was happening. Ray hoped that the Guard would arrive before she got hurt but her small moment as a heroine abruptly changed course.

Ray gained the upper hand, knocking Mr. Doppler down. He quickly recovered, gripping the knife tightly. As he drew his arm back to stab Ray, the blade sliced through her co-worker's throat, as she tried to escape. The warm blood sprayed Ray as the shouts of the Guard approaching could be heard. Mr. Doppler shoved the knife into Ray's hand and quickly backed away as several Guards burst through the door.

"No! I didn't do it. Please, I'm being framed! _Please!_" Ray's pleading fell on deaf ears. She had been framed but who would take the word of an orphan. In that moment, she resembled the little girl crying for her parents before they were floated. "I didn't do it, please! PLEASE!"

"Ray Woodland, you are under arrest for murder. Since you are under the age of eighteen, you will be sent to skybox where you will stay until your review." Ray continued to plead her innocence as she was dragged towards the skybox. Along the way, Bellamy saw the little girl he had helped so many years ago being put away for something she said she didn't do. All he could do was watch as she was taken away, tears streaming down her face as she cried out her innocence, to wait for her own float date.

Her pleas reached the ears of some of the other delinquents in her cellblock. Those in skybox knew her as '_the innocent delinquent'_, remembering her cries as she was placed into her cell.

_It's funny how quickly the hero can become the villain. This is my story and it was only the beginning._


	2. Pilot

_The only upside to being in the skybox is the extraordinary view. Some days I sit by the window and pretend I can feel the sun on my skin or a breeze through my hair. It's moments like this where I don't remember I'm stuck in space, imprisoned. Maybe one day the dream off being on the ground will become reality._

A loud alarm starts sounding outside of Ray's cell door.

_But right now reality sucks._

Ray's cell door slams open, allowing two Guards to enter.

"Prisoner 479, face the wall." Ray jumped up from her seated position.

"No, it's not time. I still have a few weeks before I turn eighteen. You can't float me, I still have time!" The Guard who spoke first grabbed Ray by the shoulders and forcefully turned her to face the wall.

"Quiet. Hold out your right wrist." The Guard holding her was the one speaking. She could see the other one reaching towards their electric baton. Not wanting to be shocked, she complied and held her wrist out. A large silver bracelet was fixed on to her wrist, sharply stabbing in to the skin. "Remove your necklace."

"No! They're my parents. Chancellor Jaha said I could keep them. Please, no." Ray clutched the rings dangling from the necklace.

"She's correct. The Chancellor did say she was allowed to take them." The other Guard was agreeing with her words, it was the first time someone exactly believed what she said in a long time.

Both Guards grabbed one of her arms and began pulling her towards the hallway.

"Please, you can't float me, I have a few weeks left. Please!" Ray began to struggle in the Guards grasp, trying to fight her way out of being brought to her death. The Guards grip tightened their grips as they dragged her down the hall. She was dragged past a blonde girl who was talking with Abby Griffin; this must have been her daughter. The girl collapsed in Abby's arms, allowing a pair of Guard's to take her away. The Guard at the end of the hall who shot the blonde noticed Ray struggling in her escorts hold and fired a dart gun at her. Ray let out a yelp at the prick of pain, which caused her to stumble into Abby. The doctor grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Doc… doctor. Please tell me I'm not about to die. I don't want to die." She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Ray, you're not getting floated. You're being sent to the ground." Ray's eyes subtly widened before the drugs in the dart took over her body.

"The… ground?" Ray passed out, allowing the Guards to resume taking her out of the skybox.

* * *

Ray's whole body felt like lead when the drugs finally began to wear off. She was vaguely aware that she was strapped down in to a chair and whatever she was in was violently shaking. With a groan, Ray tried to pry her eyes open.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes! Monty, look, she's up." Ray shifted her unfocused eyes to her left to see a pair of boys seated next to her. The one directly to her left was staring at her with a large smile on his face; he was taller than her with a large pair of goggles resting on his head. The boy next to him, which she assumed was Monty, waved in greeting. "Jasper Jordan, at your service. This is my pal, Monty. Does Sleeping Beauty have a real name?"

"Ray-" as soon as she got her name out, the drop ship gave a violent shutter.

"What was that?" Ray could see the young Griffin girl, looking around and trying to assess the situation. It was the boy next to her that gave the answer.

"That was the atmosphere." The boy next to the Griffin girl was very familiar; everyone knew who he was. How Wells Jaha got arrested and put with this group of delinquents, Ray had no idea but she had to admit that she was curious. Throughout their level of the ship, a set of TV screens turned on, showing a picture of Chancellor Jaha.

_"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as you Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" Random prisoners cried out in agreement and honestly, Ray agreed with them.

_"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean."_ Ray began to laugh bitterly, drawing the attention of Jasper and Monty.

"What's so funny?"

"Both of my parents get floated, I get put in to skybox because I was framed and now I'm being sent to the ground to die. I didn't think my life could get any worse." Both boys looked at Ray sadly before glancing at each other, their eyes silently communicating the same thing.

"Your life isn't worse, it's about to get a whole lot better."

"Yeah! Monty and me will be here for you now." Jasper reached over and covered Ray's hand that was gripping the armrest as more tremors rattled the ship. Ray smiled at the boys, thankful for the kindness even though they just met. Chancellor Jaha's message continued on in the background.

"_The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."_ Out of the corner of her eye, Ray saw a boy unhook his harness and proceeded to float through the air as the ship hurtled through space. He looked tall, but it was hard to see his features since he floated over towards the Chancellor's son and Dr. Griffin's daughter.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again! Go, Finn! Check it out." The floating boy, Finn, relaxed his floating directly in front of Wells.

"Your dad floated me, after all." A sour look crossed his face.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Two other kids decided to follow Finn's example and unbuckled their belts, drifting up to the ceiling.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." The Griffin girl's warning was ignored while Chancellor Jaha's message prattled on in the background.

"_Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive._" As Jaha's message finished, the ship shuttered violently, sending Finn and the other two prisoners flying through the air into the metal walls. Ray's eyes filled with horror as she only saw Finn recover from the hit. The other two kids lay on the floor, chests unmoving but bodies still shaking due to the movement of the ship.

Ray squeezed her eyes shut, hands clutching at her harness and Jasper's hand respectively. The ship was rattling so loudly; it almost drowned out the panicked shouts of the other prisoners. It felt like the ships decent was too rapid but the ship was made out of parts from over a hundred years ago. The shuttering increased, finally ending in a huge crash, sending the prisoners rocking harshly in their seats. Everything grew silent. Monty looked around the ship before speaking.

"Listen, no machine hum." Jasper focused his hearing and his friend was correct, it was eerily silent.

"Whoa. That's a first." The prisoners all scrambled to unhook themselves from their seats so they could exit down to the lower level of the ship. Jasper and Monty pull Ray out of her seat as soon as her belt was off, playfully pushing her towards the ladder, indicating for her to go down before them. Ray descended to the bottom floor and was greeted by a large crowd of kids all eager to get off the ship, on to the ground. A huge smile lit up her face as she looked over her shoulder at Jasper and Monty before she began to push her way to the front of the crowd.

"No, we can't just open the doors. Ray barely registered the Griffin girl's voice as she reached the front of the group. Before her stood a man dressed in a Guard's uniform. Somewhere in her mind, the Guard registered as someone familiar but she couldn't place a name to a face or how she knew him.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." He was trying to keep the crowd under control but all anyone wanted to do was get out from these confining metal walls.

"Stop. The air could be toxic." The Griffin girl seemed to be very against leaving the ship without knowing what was out there but Ray didn't mind. She was living the dream currently; she was a door away from being back on Earth.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." He made a very valid point as they all waited from him to pull the lever.

"Bellamy?" A soft voice cooed from the back of the crowd. Ray turned and saw a beautiful girl standing on the ladder staring at the Guard with a gaze full of love and wonder. She pushed through the group of kids before stopping directly in front of him. Bellamy's face softened as he looked over the girl now within an arms reach from him.

"My God, look at how big you are."

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He began to laugh as he tightly embraced the girl.

"Where's your wristband?" The tender moment was ruined by the Griffin girl's curiosity. The young brunette fiercely glared at the girl.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother." It was true. Having a second child on The Ark was a crime punishable by death.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Whispers filled the floor and Octavia's face contorted in anger. She was ready to go attack the people who were talking about her but Bellamy held her back softly calling her name trying to gain her attention. Ray felt for the girl, which must have been why she spoke out.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Her voice drew silence from the crowd. "Who cares about rumors and titles or why we were locked up. We are on the ground; we're all together in this so just pipe the fuck down." The Blake siblings just stared at the girl, different emotions written across their faces. Octavia was thankful that she got everyone to stop talk about her and was amazed at how strong she seemed as she spoke. Bellamy, on the other hand, stared in wonder, trying to figure out when little Ray Woodland became such an independent and strong woman.

"You have no right to talk, you're Ray Woodland. The Innocent of skybox." Ray could feel her body tense at the remark, her hands clenching in to fists. The mention of why she was in skybox set her off and she stepped forward ready to fight the boy mocking her. She didn't get far before the boy next to her grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her spot. Ray stumbled into place and was approached by Octavia who gave her a strong hug in thanks for her words. Bellamy observed the interaction with a soft smile, deciding in that moment to keep an eye on little Ray Woodland as well as his sister. Calling Octavia over, he continued with his plan.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." As soon as he finished talking, Bellamy pulled the lever opening the drop ship door. It lowers and the bottom floor is immediately flooded with light, _real sunlight_. Ray gasps at the sight before her, grabbing on to the nearest person to keep herself steady.

She realizes what she did and looks up at the person she was holding on to. The first thing she noticed was the most striking pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. The boy was definitely handsome but not in the generic "tall, dark, and handsome" category. Yes, he was tall, towering over Ray's small form and strong based off of the muscles she could feel through the sleeve of his jacket. Scanning over his face, she noted his nose was slightly hooked but it suited him. His mouth was turned up in a smirk, which made Ray want to blush like a little girl. Oh yes, he was most certainly handsome.

The sound of boots thudding on metal drew Ray's attention back to Octavia's decent down the drop ship door. She paused at the end of the door before jumping down on to the ground, taking a moment to savor the soft sink of her feet on the dirt. Octavia took a deep breath before thrusting her arms in to the air.

"We're back, bitches!" The cheers of the prisoners followed her shout. Ray quickly let go of the boy's arm and sprinted out of the ship, laughing in glee at the sights before her. Everything was so vibrant and the crisp, real air was so refreshing. Ray kept turning on the spot, trying to commit her surroundings to memory. Finding a spot in direct sunlight, she closed her eyes and extended her arms, letting the light cover her skin, coating it in warmth. This was the dream on The Ark and now it was her reality.

With her eyes closed, Ray could not see Jasper and Monty's rapid approach, nor could she see Jasper crouching down, ready to tackle her. The air in her lungs was expelled quickly as she was lifted off the ground. Ray's eyes flew open and saw Monty laughing as Jasper adjusted his grip on Ray who hung off his shoulder. He spun the pair of them, making Ray laugh.

The boy who Ray grabbed on to in the drop ship heard the laughter of the girl fill the air, a sparkle in his eye as he watched her smile grow wider at the antics of her new friends. He walked off with his friends, hoping that maybe later he could learn the pretty blonde's name.

Jasper finally place Ray on the ground and the trio began to walk over to where Finn, Wells, and the Griffin girl were staring at a large piece of paper.

"Ah cool, a map."

"They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." Jasper shot a flirty smile over at the Griffin girl. Wells did not seem to like the action and approaching Jasper.

"You mind?" He shoved the goggle wearing boy back causing him to bump into Ray, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

"Whoa!" Jasper cried out at the sudden attack and looked at Wells in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us." Ray turned and saw a small group of boys approach all being led by the handsome boy she was next to on the drop ship. He caught her eye and sent her a smirk, which her eyes widened at.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." Bellamy approached the small group beginning to form.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Ray was suddenly angered at the fact that Wells was trying to take charge and control everything just like his father.

"Screw your father!" Wells was startled by the outburst from the girl. Ray had had enough of the Jaha family ruining her life and finally voiced her opinion.

"What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Bellamy seemed amused by the Griffin girl's attitude.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." A chorus of agreement met Bellamy's response, even Ray mostly agreed with what he was saying. Why should she have to do all the hard work while Wells and the Griffin girl stand around and give directions?

"You're not listening, we all need to go." The boy from the drop ship promptly shoved Wells forward.

"Look at this everybody… the Chancellor of Earth." Ray raised her eyebrow at the cockiness he was displaying.

"Think that's funny?" Wells tried to advance on the boy but he kicked him in the ankle causing Wells to collapse on the ground. His ankle seemed to be broken. Ray looked over at Jasper and Monty, seeing that they were focused on the fight before them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two things. First was Wells shakily standing on both feet trying to fight the boy and the second was Finn scaling the side of the drop ship. Finn flipped off the side, landing in between Wells and the boy.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" The boy seemed to back off for now, retreating back in to his group but not before taking one last look at Ray. Octavia's face lit up at Finn's appearance.

"Hey spacewalker, rescue me next." Her smile grew at the handsome boy's actions before being pulled away by Bellamy.

The crowd began to disperse, leaving only Finn, the Griffin girl, and Wells, with Jasper, Monty, and Ray nearby.

"So Mount Weather. When do we leave?"

"Right now." Directing her attention to Wells, even though it seemed like she didn't want to. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" Finn saw Monty, Jasper, and Ray lingering by and decided to recruit the boys for this mission.

Grabbing them by their shoulders, Finn directs them over to the Griffin girl. "Four of us. Can we go now?"

"What about Ray?" Jasper and Monty looked back at their new friend, not really wanting to leave her behind. She gave them a small smile though it didn't really seem to reach her eyes.

"Go, I'll be okay here. Don't worry about me." Those words only made them worry more but accepted that she would be okay in camp. Octavia came running up, hearing about the plans.

"Sounds like a party. Make it five." Bellamy did not seem very happy about his sister making this trip.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk." Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotective nature.

The Griffin girl, Ray would need to actually learn her name at some point, was ranting to Finn about how we shouldn't tamper with the silver bracelets they strapped on all the prisoners before sending them down to the ground. Apparently, the rest of The Ark would be following the delinquents down if the results from the bracelets was positive but there was no one up there waiting for Ray. Anyone that mattered to her had been floated and there's no coming back from that.

Bellamy looked at his sister fondly before caving. "Go on." Octavia gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before chasing after the small group heading to Mount Weather. Jasper and Monty kept waving at Ray as they were leaving, keeping a smile on her face, which they hoped would remain after they were gone.

Ray stood staring at where her new friends had disappeared from a moment longer before turning away. She was surprised to see that Bellamy had been waiting with her. It was a gesture she hadn't been expecting.

"Um, hi?" He chuckled at the awkward greeting.

"Do you remember me at all?" Ray shook her head, turning her gaze to the ground.

"A part of me thinks you're familiar but I can't place as to where or how I know you." Bellamy gave her a soft smile, looking at her as if she was Octavia.

"I was the cadet that took you home after your parents floating." Ray's eyes snapped up to his, widening at the memory. Tears began to pool behind her hazel eyes as the events of that day came crashing back. That was not the reaction Bellamy had been hoping for; his plan for getting her to see his side of things by using his past helpfulness in his favor was probably a bad plan. Ray quickly wiped her eyes, avoiding Bellamy's gaze.

"Well I thank you for that but I really don't want to talk about anything involving my past. If you'd excuse me." Ray pushed past Bellamy, heading back towards the drop ship, maybe to find a nice place to sit in the sun.

Upon arriving at the drop ship, she noticed that Wells had returned with a pile of wood. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one with the idea of heading towards the drop ship, the boy from the drop ship's group seemed to be heading towards Wells.

"Find any water yet?" One of the guys asked. Wells dropped the pile of woods before turning to face the group.

"No, not yet, but I'm going back out if you want to come." The group of boys began to laugh as Ray stood by and watched the events unfold. The handsome boy quietly sniffed, rubbing his nose but using the hand that now held a knife showing that he was dangerous. Ray wasn't amused by the masculinity contest.

"You know, my father begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him." Ray could understand his anger and pain, seeing as she went through the same thing.

"You spelled 'die' wrong, geniuses." Wells finally stalked off, revealing the message that was carved in the side of the drop ship, '_first son, first to die._' Ray closed the distance between her and the group of boys; she wanted to ask where he got the knife. Before she could say anything Bellamy approached and grabbed the attention of the small group's leader.

"If you're going to kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it." A smirk graced his face as he hinted at the stupidity behind the message. Ray allowed her own smirk to appear as she observed the interaction.

"You're not really a member of the guard are you?" So he caught on to that fact too. Ray could have sworn him saying he borrowed the uniform before they all left the ship.

"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it." The boys stood there contemplating what Bellamy was saying. "You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?" Ray had a feeling that Bellamy had an ulterior motive and wanted to find out what.

"You got a point?" All the boys turned to see her standing there, hip cocked, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised at the conversation happening.

"No, I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?" That seemed to set off the handsome boy.

"The hell we are!"

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down."

"Okay. You said we could stop it. How?"

"Take them off." Ray glanced down at her bracelet, contemplating on actually following through with it. She had no one waiting for her on The Ark. "The Ark will think you are dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

"Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?"

"Someone has got to help me run things." Bellamy gave one more smirk before walking off, hoping that they would follow him. The rest of the small group followed right after him but the leader remained, his gaze on Ray who was watching everyone leave.

"What do you think?" Ray's eyes flicked over to the boy, realizing he was addressing her.

"I think his whole speech was bullshit honestly. He's got ulterior motives and I don't really want a part of it. So I think I stick with my new jewelry for a while." A small smirk graced her face and the boy thought it just made her look even more attractive. Taking in her blonde hair, pulled back in low pigtails, her big hazel eyes, pale skin, pink lips. She was very pretty and he wouldn't mind getting to know her.

"You got a name?" He was snapped out of his daze by her question.

"Yeah, I do."

"Gonna give it?" He smirked at the sass she was delivering.

"It's Murphy, John Murphy." She nodded in acknowledgement before turning to walk away. "Hey, don't I get yours?"

"Ray!" She called over her shoulder with a slight wave as she walked away from him. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy being on the ground especially with her around.

* * *

Ray wondered around camp until the sun went down. Bellamy's little group built up a big fire for light and warmth and to rally everyone in to taking off their wristbands. The kids were cheering and clapping after each wristband that was added to the fire. Ray didn't join in the festivities, choosing to lean against a nearby tree to watch everything go down. She watched a shocked and angered Wells enter camp and head straight for the bonfire.

"Who's next?" Bellamy seemed to be enjoying his growing group of followers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Wells anger level seemed to increase at the thought of sending false information back to The Ark.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy was met with a chorus of cheers, all taking his side.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmer, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it is really safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down. Those people locked up my people. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. You father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore. Here, there are no laws." The large group of delinquents all seemed to like the idea of having no laws or anyone to rule them. Their cheers grew in volume and it caused Ray to actually join the crowd. Standing next to Murphy, she didn't join in any of the cheers but showed that she was part of the delinquents. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy set off a cheer of 'whatever the hell we want' as Bellamy and Wells had a stared down.

Their chanting was interrupted by a loud crack, real thunder. A rush of water began to fall on their heads, startling Ray as it fell on her.

"Rain, _real rain_!" Ray looked up at the sky, feeling the water slide across her skin. Her clothes were starting to weigh down due to the amount of rain falling. A sharp laugh from Murphy due her gaze. The pair stared at each other as the rain fell on them; their silence broken by the giggle that bubbled up in Ray's throat. She began just laughing at the fact that she was standing out in a real rainstorm. Murphy joined in on her laughter, enjoying the sound she was making. Without a word, Ray headed towards the drop ship, Murphy watching her walk away, to dry off and hopefully to get some kind of rest.

* * *

**Thanks for checking out my new story, this has been an idea I wanted to write as soon as I started watching The 100. Reviews are welcome! See you all next time!**


End file.
